leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Brand/SkinsTrivia
Skins Brand OriginalSkin.jpg| Brand ApocalypticSkin.jpg| |12-Apr-2011}} Brand VandalSkin.jpg| |12-Apr-2011}} Brand CryocoreSkin.jpg| |05-Oct-2011}} Brand ZombieSkin.jpg| (Legacy skin, no longer available)|26-Oct-2012}} Chinese artwork Brand OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Brand VandalSkin Ch.jpg|Vandal Brand Trivia * Brand was designed by Coronach. * Brand is the Danish, Dutch, German and Swedish word for "blaze/fire", "burning" and "burned". * Brand is the second champion to be based around a fire theme, the first being . * Brand's ability, has a similar in-game animation to auto-attack. ** Brand's auto-attacks also have the same animation as auto-attacks, though changed in color from purple to orange. * Considering Lokfar's similarities to stereotypical vikings and Norsemen of the past ( ), Brand may have been inspired by the fire giant of Norse mythology. His appearance follows a common description of the character (blackened skin with lava crackling underneath), and Brand claims he is destined to renew the world by burning it, which is Surtr's role in Ragnarök. * Brand could also have been inspired by , due to both of them being mages basked in flames, burning their enemies, and having lost their humanity to become what they are now. * is most likely a reference to Vaan's Quickening of the same name in Final Fantasy XII. * The body that Brand is currently occupying once belonged to Kegan Rodhe, a seafaring marauder. ** This concept of possession may be in reference to , a process in which a mark is seared into the skin of a living person, with the intention that the resulting scar will make the mark permanent. This was used as a method to impose ownership over an oppressed person. Quotes * Brand's line "Some say this world will end in fire" is a reference to the poem by Robert Frost. * Brand's joke "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" was once used by before her current voice. * Zombie Brands line "everyday im shambling" is a reference to LMFAO Party rock anthem quote "everyday im shuffling". Skins * The original name of the Vandal Brand skin was Biker Brand as seen in his art spotlight. ** This skin seems inspired by Ghost Rider , a hero from Marvel Comics. ** An icon of can be seen on the Keg Tap Handle behind the bar in Brand's Vandal artwork, along with the words "Graggy Ice" scratched into the cask. * Apocalyptic Brand could be a reference to the , a series of video games with a post-apocalyptic background. * Cryocore Brand strongly resembles from the . ** This skin changes Brand's particles to a blue color, representing ice in place of his normal fire. * Zombie Brand is his 1st legendary skin. It changes his particles to a greener hue and changes his animations and voice to that of a more traditional zombie. ** Zombie Brand was only avaliable during Harrowing of 2012. ** Zombie Brand's appearance is based off the normal zombie from the Plants vs. Zombies video game. ** Zombie Brand's dance is from Michael Jackson's "Thriller". ** also shares this theme. ** Zombie Brand and are the first skins that have respawn animation. Art Spotlight 600px Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Brand/Galerie de:Brand/SkinsTrivia en:Brand/SkinsTrivia fr:Brand/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Brand/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Брэнд/SkinsTrivia